


Telling Secrets Comes Hard

by orphan_account



Series: The Walking Dead [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Short, Yaoi, yeah so this exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in S4<br/>.--.-.-..--.-.-..--.<br/>Carl and Patrick have been together a while now, and Carl finally confesses to Rick.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Secrets Comes Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Rick Grimes twitter for RP/Parody tweets: @ProtecterRick  
> -.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.--.-.-..-.--.  
> So yeah, this fic exists now. Sorry for the shortness!

   It started, but they really couldn't remember how it went down.

  All Carl could remember is Patrick saved him from a walker that had some how gotten through the fences and was wandering the field. Carl didn't notice it; it was pitch black outside when he went out to read with his flashlight. Of course, Rick had told him not to go out without supervision, and maybe he should have listened. But thankfully, Patrick liked to disobey the rules from time to time too. The frequently called "Harry Potter double" pushed it off of Carl before it could bite him, and he finished the job. Of course Patrick wouldn't kill the thing himself; he wasn't used to that kind of thing. But Carl clung to his survival knowledge. There was no way he was gonna loose it, even with Rick playing farmer, and everyone going along with it.

 Then they just sat outside, looking at each other. It was simple, and kind of weird, but then it just happened. They leaned forward and kissed. And its been like that ever since.

  Beth always gave Carl a small smile or call him cute or play with his hat. Carl would always smile back at her or do extra things for her, as he always had. He had a crush on the Greene since the farm, but it wasn't love, he just...liked her. She was pretty and nice, no wonder ever teenage boy at the prison liked her. But these small things always made Patrick jealous. He would interrupt and tell Carl there was something he had to see, or dinner was ready. Carl would laugh whenever it happened, and Beth would roll her eyes.  

  It had been months since the event happened. Months since they were together. They would sleep in each others cells secretly, and one time Carol even caught them holding hands in the room she used for Story Time, or stabbing lessons, whatever. Carol, being still sweet at heart, promised not to tell anyone as long as they continued not to tell Rick about the secret weapons lessons. Of course, they were more than happy to oblige. Carol would see them walking around, being a little too close, and whisper "a little too close there, boys." And then they would drift yards apart, worried anyone else would find out, especially Rick.

  But after all these months, and Rick prying about Carl's love life, asking if he liked Lizzie, Mika, Beth, even Maggie, (which made him laugh every time,) he decided he should just tell him so it wouldn't be so awkward. But it was the apocalypse. Eventually, Carl would have to.... re-populate. It was a small world out there, with not enough people. And he didn't want to disappoint his dad, or his...mom. Right. What would his mom think? He couldn't explain it to  _her_  now. What if he even goes as far to kicking the out? Or worse, threatening him? Hershel was a man of god. Isn't this a sin? Would he hate him? Carl's head spinned. This wasn't going to be too good. 

 "Listen. It'll go fine, i promise." Patrick held Carl's shoulders. "Yeah, and what if its not?" "Ill be outside with Daryl when your're done talking to him. If i hear gunfire i'll run in." He said the last part jokingly, which made Carl cringe. 

  Carl took one last breath, and opened the door to the C block, Where Rick sat at one of the tables, cradling Judith in his arms. Some of the formula for the baby was spilled on the ground next to Rick. She had a hard time eating, and Carl thought that maybe he would too once Rick was done  _choking him to fucking death._  But this was his dad. He was a good guy. He always tried to do right. He never hurt anyone, at least not in their group. No matter how much of an ass Carl could be, he never hit him. He understood, right? 

  "Hey dad," Carl said low, putting his hands in his pockets. Rick looked over to Carl and smiled. "Shouldn't you be outside with everyone else?" Carl shook his head, and stood deathly still. "Listen dad, i need to tell you something." Rick glanced, with a mutual feeling of 'Jeez, what did you do?' "And i didn't do anything...bad, necessarily." Rick set Judith in her cradle, by the table Rick was at. He got up, and walked over to his son. "What is it? You can tell me." "F-fine, but...promise not to hate me no matter what." Rick nodded. "I could never hate you Carl. Being mad doesn't mean i hate you." Carl looked down. "Me and Patrick....we're um...." Carl stuttered and hesitated. He couldn't do it! Rick bent down, to look in his eyes. "You what?"

 

    "We're dating."

 

 .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

  "Dating?" 

  "Yeah. Please don't hate me or kick me out, or-"

 Carl was interrupted by the sound of Rick laughing. He stepped back, his face wide in a smile. Carl stood there, looking at his father, generally shocked. 

 "Carl, why would i hate you for that?"

 Carl smiled lightly. Thank fucking god.

 "I dunno."

 "Carl, i don't care who you date, boy, girl, as long as its not a walker." He still laughed under his breath. "Besides, you two have been acting strange lately. I had my thoughts."

 Carl stood, a smile wide on his face. His dad didn't hate him! It was great, he didn't have to hide it anymore! He could-

  "What about Hershel and the others? Isn't this a sin?"

 Rick laughed again.

 "Carl, half the people here are gay, or have tried it at least once. If you have any problems, you tell me."

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

   "How did it go, Carl? I didn't hear any shots, so i suppose good."

    Carl smiled in silence.

   "Carl? Wha-"

   Patrick was cut off from a kiss. Carl pressed their faces and bodies together, on the picnic table under the old bloodied tarps above them. Daryl, who sad next to them, scoffed. "Can't y'all get a room or somethin'?" "I hope your talking to us." Carol joked, throwing away the pit from a tomato she was eating. Daryl laughed, and looked next to the still kissing couple. "I suppose yer dad says he don't care?" Carl paused for a moment. "How did you know about that?" "Please, Carol tells me everything." Carl growled playfully at Carol. "You said you wouldn't tell!" "Like Daryl's gonna say anything to anybody." Daryl got up, throwing his paper plate in the make due garbage bins around the picnic tables and food counters. He left, going over to Rick, talking about who knows what. Carol winked at Carl, and went to join them.

  "Jesus Carl, told you you didn't have anything to worry about." 

 "Yeah, i think its gonna be good for now on."

 

     .-.-.-.- E N D .-.-.-.-

 

 


End file.
